Angel
by XxPrincess LunaxX
Summary: Kai leaves ? and now he wants har back. Will ? forgive Kai? Pairings Kaix?.........I suck at summaries


**XxPrincess LunaxX: This is my first Fanfic and songfic **

**Max: Yup so please be nice especially, you Kai. **

**Kai: Hn **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: He's a critic Maxy**

**Max: True**

**Ray: -- Anyways what's the story about?**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: You know Kai being his cold-hearted self.**

**The Bladebreakers: Yeah**

**Kai: Hey (anime vein pops)**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: (sweatdrops) Sorry, Kai. Anyways Kai leaves _her _and _she_ is sad. Then Kai comes back and wants her again. _She_ explains so many thingslike she says she was asking god for somebody to help her.**

**Bladebreakers: O.O**

**Tyson: Who's _her_?**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: That's for me to know and for you to find out**

**Bladebreakers: O.O**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Tala please do the disclaimer**

**Bladebreakers: Tala?**

**Tala: Hey guys! Anyways XxPrincess LunaxX does not own Beyblade or the song 'Angel' by Amanda Perez**

**Bladebreakers: (ask Tala questions except Kai)**

* * *

_**Angel**_

* * *

Kai Hiwatari is back through the doors he swore he wasn't gonna pass through ever again, but he's back. He made a mistake to break _her _heart. He wanted her back. Back in his heart. But _she _doesn't know what to do. Kai. The Kai Hiwatari was crying and _her_ as well.

_  
It's been five months since you went away  
You left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God  
_

_She_ began, "Kai, you've been gone for five months. You didn't say anything when you left. I was the only one who gave you my heart and soul but it wasn't good enough for you, you wanted power, power and nothing else. So I asked god

_  
God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes_

God send me an angel from the heavens. Send me someone to heal m**y **broken heart from being in love. Cause all I do is cry. God send me an angel to wipe my tears from eyes.

_  
And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there is something I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
So, God_

And I know this sounds crazy, but after all that I still love you with all my heart. You want to come back in my life but know there is something I have to tell you the one I adore that he can't have my love no more 'cause my heart can't take no more lies and my eyes are all dried out from tears. So, God

God send me an angel from the heavens. Send me someone to heal m**y **broken heart from being in love. Cause all I do is cry. God send me an angel to wipe my tears from eyes.

_  
Now you have me on my knees  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
So, God_

You had me on my knees begging god please to send you back to me. I couldn't eat or sleep. You made me feel like I couldn't breathe. All I wanted to do was to feel your touch and give you all my love. But you took it for granted. Wanting my love but you can't have it. So, god

God send me an angel from the heavens. Send me someone to heal m**y **broken heart from being in love. Cause all I do is cry. God send me an angel to wipe my tears from eyes." She finished of her sentence was a lone tear rolling down her beautiful pale skin. (A/N: A hint? Tala: Not really A/N: True)

_  
Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
Oh God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Ooohhhh…_

Kai stood there completely frozen. He eyes showed sadness, pain, and fear. Yes fear that she won't love him anymore. "I never knew I hurt you this much, but it seems that's the only thing I'm god at making you hurt."

"You have never hurt me Kai, this is the only time you have hurt me" Her voice was soothing, calm, and peaceful. She was different from all the girls. She wasn't a deranged fan girl like other girls. Only two girls have gained his respect. But only one was he's true love the other girl belonged to someone else. "But I just want to know why you left. Why did you leave? Why Kai, why did you leave?"

"Because I was afraid" He laughed with a husky voice

"Afraid? What were you afraid of?" She asked. 'I knew it he was afraid of me making him weak.' She thought

"I was afraid that you wouldn't love me" He looked down ashamed. "Now that you know about my past, Voltaire, Boris, and Black Dranzer, and I was also afraid that they'll come after you and kill you, and I don't want that to happen." He fell to his knees.

Her eyes soften. She walks next to him and also drops to her knees. She grabs his chin and makes him look at her. Her brown eyes were beautiful and radiant especially in the moon. (A/N: A hint? Tala: Yup) "Kai, I don't care about your past all I care about is you and only you. You made it out of the Abbey at least. And what if they come after me I'm not easy to get."

His crimson eyes were staring at her brown. He was lost in her gaze as she was too. There eyes were radiant in each others eyes. He was leaning closer to her until there was a gap between them. His breathe mingled with her own breathe. "And I'll be here too." He then closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss.

They parted from each other and stared into each others gaze.

"I love you, Kai"

"I love you too, Cristal." He then leaned in for another kiss. He will and always keeps her safe and love her. _'Even if it means dieing for her I'll do it because I am the angel who will wipe her tears'_ Kai thought.

'_I'll always love him even if Boris and Voltaire come back for me I'll always love Kai because he is my Angel'_ Cristal thought.

* * *

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Wow I can't believe Kai was scared**

**Cristal: Me neither **

**Tala: Yeah**

**Max and Tyson: T.T that was so sad. WAH!**

**Ray: (Hands them a tissue)**

**Kai: Hn. By the way what did Cristal mean by even '_if Voltaire and Boris come back for me I'll always love Kai?'_**

**Hilary: Yeah! That was weird**

**Tala: Hey groupie!**

**Hilary: TALA!! You are so dead (starts chasing Tala)**

**Tala: EEP! (runs from Hilary)**

**XxPrincess LunaxX, Cristal, and Bladebreakers: (sweatdrop) **

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Well if I get reviews saying they want a sequel then you guys will find out**

**Bladebreakers and Cristal: okay**

**(Crashes and stuff breaking in the background)**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: (sweatdrop) well I think we better go before Hilary kills Tala**

**Cristal: Yeah let's go. Oh and to readers please Review!**

**Tala: HELP ME!! (Runs from Hilary)**

**Hilary: OH NO YOU DON'T (chases Tala)**

**Kai: Let's go before they get hurt**

**XxPrincess LunaxX, Cristal, and Bladebreakers: (nod and try to stop Hilary from killing Tala.)**

**Max: (makes a Porky Pig impersonation) Well that's all Folks**


End file.
